The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing system for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a auto-actuated shock-absorbing bumper system for absorbing external impacts due to a collision of the vehicle with another vehicle of object.
Conventional bumpers of vehicle are securely connected to the end of the vehicle body, under such circumstances, if the vehicle collides with another vehicle or other objects, an impact energy directly is transferred to the vehicle, resulting in severe damage of the vehicle and passengers. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,242 offers a brake-actuated extending bumper for absorbing shock. The prevent invention provides further advanced shock-absorbing system to protect the vehicle and passengers.